A thin line
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: There is always a thin line between love and hatred. And that's friendship. GraLu one sided. A bit of NaLu. Reviews are appreciated a lot! Just like chocolates!


**DISCLAIMER- I'm not the awesome author of this awesome creation! **

* * *

It was never him. And he knew it. It was always HIM. He wished he was her prince. But he could only wish.

He hated everyone. Every single one of them. Especially Her. But yet, here he was wishing she loved him back. Because no matter what happens, he can never stop his stupid heart to beat loudly when she sat near him. He could not stop the tingling sensation he felt running through his body when her arm brushed against his'. He could not stop his heart to bleed when he saw her with someone else.

The truth was always the same. Gray Fullbuster loved Lucy Heartfilia. No, scratch that. He still loves her.

But it was also true, that Lucy Heartfilia had already given her heart to Natsu Dragneel.

Gray wished he could act like Loke. That strawberry blonde haired was an amazing actor, he must admit. But he knew that his close friend was going through the same turmoil. He always pretended that whatever he had with Lucy was just pure friendship and nothing more than that. But Gray had seen the way Loke's face had that painful smile on his face.

He loved everything about her.

He loved the way her soft pink lips tugged upwards and formed a smile.

He loved the way her golden silky hairs sway with the air.

He loved it when her brown eyes sparkled and shined when she got excited like a kid.

But he hated when she took Natsu's name. The passion and loved filled in her voice was always for Natsu. And no matter how much he hated it, it was always going to be that way.

The warmth she has… he could only feel it as a friend.

He wanted to hold her tight and lock her in his arms. But she was already having her head rested on someone else's chest.

He wanted to spend his every day, minute, second with her. He wanted to shower her with his affection and love. But she already had devoted her whole life to someone else.

He wanted to take her away from herself, and attach her forever with him. But she was always lost in the thoughts of someone else.

His heart only prayed and desired her. He just wanted her to listen his heartbeats and realize that every beat his heart skipped was because of her.

He wanted to cross his every path with her. But her feet were alongside of someone else's.

She was his dream, and she was his reality. But when he saw her with Natsu, his dream faded and the real reality crashed in front of him.

Lucy and Natsu. He needed to get it in his head. He repeated it again and again.

Lucy and Natsu, Lucy and Natsu, Lucy and Natsu, Lucy and Gray, Lucy and Gray, Lucy and Gra-!

He liked her name with his more than with Natsu's.

It was his fault that he fell in love with Lucy. The blonde-cheerful celestial spirit mage everyone loved.

She loved everyone. She loved Gray, but only as a friend.

He wanted his image in Lucy's eyes when someone tried to find him. But her eyes always shined with Natsu's face.

* * *

"Gray, I need to tell you something." She entered the guild and ran straight to him. Hugging him tightly she smiled brightly.

"I and Natsu are getting married! Isn't that great?" she said clapping her eyes with delight as if she had gotten the happiest person's luck.

He smiled; though his heart clenched painfully.

He laughed; though he felt suffocated inside and smiling felt the most difficult task in the world.

He broke the hug; though he wanted her to remain in his arms forever.

Gray ruffled her hairs and kissed her on the top of her head.

"That's one great news!" he smiled brilliantly.

* * *

He wanted to be her rescuer. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted to be her prince charming.

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu slung an arm around her shoulder and they both kissed lovingly.

But he could never be that prince, because his princess was with her dream man in another castle.

* * *

He ran and ran and ran.

Halting at seeing that he was near the river, he fell on his knees.

The evening sky was painted with orange and yellow. The sun was setting and winds were blowing.

The raven haired man stayed in the same position, his knees touching the soft green grass. His forehead connected to the ground and the sweet scent filled his senses.

Dark blue orbs were closed tightly, tears glistened his cheeks.

A picture of him and Lucy flashed in his mind. It calmed him, soothed him, and erased his pain.

But it got blurrier.

Instead of raven, it was pink spiky hairs.

The picture of Lucy and Natsu kissing replaced the one he always wanted to be.

He didn't like it, but it hurt him.

It hurt him to no end.

All because he couldn't stop his heart to shed that icy barrier he had it surrounded with in an attempt of shielding it from any emotion.

"Am I not worthy enough?" he shouted to no one.

"Yes you are… but what's done is done. Move on Gray…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Gray looked up to be met with brown eyes filled with concern. Scarlet hairs danced with soft cool breeze blowing.

"E-Erza…"

"There is a thin line between love and hate… and that's friendship. As a friend, I'll always be there for you." She smiled reassuringly.

He bet he heard Ur's voice at the back of his mind.

"Everything is right with the time, you just need to wait."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not that fond of love-triangles, especially Natsu-Lucy-Gray. But that's only when two guys are fighting over a girl. Here, Lucy and Natsu already love each other and only Gray is left so it's no big deal!**

**How was it anyways? I hope you guys liked it ^^**

**Review it please ^^**


End file.
